Shopaholic Boy
by reediamond
Summary: Hyuk Jae adalah seorang yang gila belanja. Orang tuanya akhirnya menyerahkannya pada Donghae untuk membantu menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya itu. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Just RnR.


Title : Shopaholic Boy

Summary : Hyuk Jae adalah seorang yang gila belanja. Orang tuanya akhirnya menyerahkannya pada Donghae untuk membantu menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya itu. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Just RnR.

Casts : Lee Hyuk Jae & Lee Dong Hae (all Hyuk Jae's POV)

Pairing : HaeHyuk not EunHae

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Length : Long Oneshoot *mending bawa kopi daripada ngantuk*

Disclaimer : Semua juga pada tahu kalau saya cuma pinjam nama di sini. Tapi ide cerita ASLI punya saya.

Warning : Slash, Yaoi, OOC, AU, Gaje, Miss Typo. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you.

**Shopaholic Boy**

'Kemarilah, jaket kulit Italia ini akan sangat cocok untuk dipadukan dengan celana Armani yang kau pakai itu.'

'Bagaimana dengan kaos Prada terbaru ini? Kau akan terlihat sempurna jika memakainya '

'Lihat Jam tangan Cartier ini. Bukankah ini sangat sesuai dengan imagemu? Kau tampan.'

Hangat dan menyenangkan. Beginilah rasanya jika kita sedang ada di toko. Apalagi jika kau sudah menggenggam barang yang kau mau. Wangi jaket dan jam tangan baru seperti kau sedang menghirup wangi surga. Hidupmu serasa bertambah 10 tahun lagi jika berhasil membeli koleksi limited edition dari Gucci. Dan itu yang akan aku lakukan sekarang.

"Pilihan yang sangat bagus Tuan, ini stok terakhir untuk jaket Gucci special edition. Hanya ada 10 di dunia ini dan hanya 1 di Korea Selatan. Tuan sangat beruntung mendapatkannya." Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan petugas kasir di hadapanku.

"Jadi anda mau membayar menggunakan apa Tuan?" dia kembali bertanya.

"Kartu kredit, apa lagi? Sarana belanja yang praktis, bukan begitu?" jawabku seraya menyerahkan salah satu kartu kreditku.

"Ahahaha, kau benar Tuan. Baiklah, $710 untuk jaket special edition untuk musim dingin dari Gucci." Dia segera membungkus jaket warna putih itu dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Saya ucapkan terima kasih atas kunjungannya dan silahkan datang kembali Tuan," seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untukku sebelum aku keluar dari toko.

Menyenangkan, ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung di Korea Selatan. Menjadi satu-satunya orang Korea yang memiliki jaket spesial musim dingin koleksi Gucci. Rasa-rasanya aku tidak akan pernah menjadi tua. Ngomong-ngomong soal jaket baruku ini, sepertinya aku harus mencari jam tangan baru untuk dipadukan dengannya.

"Selamat datang Tuan dan selamat berbelanja." Aku tidak memperdulikan sambutan pelayan ini. Mataku tertuju pada sebuah jam tangan yang dipajang di dekat kasir. Aku segera melangkah mendatanginya.

"Aku mau jam ini," kataku saat berada di kasir.

"Harganya $220 untuk jam tangan Louis Vuitton yang baru datang pagi ini Tuan," ujar petugas kasir wanita ini.

"Ini Nona, saya akan bayar dengan ini," kataku sambil mengulurkan kartu kreditku. Dia segera menerimanya dan membungkus jam tangan itu lalu menyerahkannya padaku.

"Terima kasih Tuan dan silahkan datang kembali," ucapan yang paling aku sukai dari orang lain.

Senang sekali menikmati hidup yang hanya sekali ini. Hanya dengan sebuah kartu ajaib kau akan merasakan hidup yang sebenarnya. Itulah prinsip hidupku saat ini.

Mungkin kalian merasa terlambat untukku memperkenalkan diri. Tapi tidak ada kata terlambat dalam hidup ini. Namaku Lee Hyuk Jae. Aku anak tunggal pemilik Lee Group yang memiliki sebuah perusahaan yang terkenal sampai luar negeri dalam hal ekspor dan impor barang-barang elektronik. Saat ini aku sedang kuliah semester 3 jurusan Interior Design di Seoul National University. Menjadi selalu terlihat sempurna adalah hal yang paling kusukai. Dan hobiku adalah berbelanja.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Suara sinis appa terdengar begitu aku memasuki ruang tengah. Ini hal yang paling aku benci sedari dulu. Menyadari aku yang tidak menjawab, dia akhirnya berkata, "Kenapa diam? Pulang kuliah harusnya sampai rumah jam berapa? Ini jam berapa? Dan apa itu yang kau bawa? Apa lagi yang kau beli dengan kartu sialan itu?"

"Sudahlah Yeobo, Hyukkie kita baru pulang. Lihatlah dia kelihatan lelah. Ayo Hyukkie, ganti baju dulu setelah itu turun kemari ya?" Suara umma menginterupsi kemarahan appa padaku. Aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada ummaku yang cantik setelah ini. Aku segera melaksanakan perintah umma daripada jaket, jam tangan, jeans, dan kaos baruku jadi korban appa.

"Kau ini terlalu memanjakannya Chagi. Hyukkie itu sudah besar, dia sudah dewasa. Dia harus mengerti bagaimana susahnya mencari uang bukan hanya mengerti cara menghabiskannya saja." Sayup-sayup kudengar protes appa terhadap umma. Appaku itu pasti kalah kalau sudah menghadapi ummaku. Dan untungnya selama ini umma selalu ada di pihakku. Itulah penjelasan dari koleksi pakaian seorang Lee Hyuk Jae yang menggunung di kamar.

"Hyukkie, bisa kau katakan kepada kami kau habis berapa hari ini? Dan kau mendapat apa saja?" Suara lembut umma menghampiriku ketika aku menginjakkan kakiku kembali ke ruang tengah. Aku duduk di kursi samping sofa yang diduduki appa dan umma. "Em, umma, aku sudah menghabiskan em s-serib-bu lima ratus sembilan puluh dolar umma." Aku gugup, tentu saja. Walaupun umma selalu ada di pihakku, tapi kalau dia marah bisa saja dia bertindak lebih kejam dari appa.

Umma mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tanda dia meminta penjelasan lebih dariku. "Ak-ku tadi membeli jaket Gucci special musim dingin, lalu jam tangan Louis Vuitton, jeans D&G, dan kaos Dior." Aku menelan ludahku takut-takut menunggu reaksi mereka.

"Apa tadi kau bilang? $1590 hanya untuk pakaian-pakaian itu." Seperti dugaanku, pasti akan seperti ini reaksi appa.

"Kau lebih boros $370 dari minggu lalu. Mulai hari ini cobalah untuk menekan sedikit demi sedikit uang yang kau keluarkan tiap kali berbelanja." Yang ini pasti reaksi umma.

Aku tersenyum atas perkataan umma. "Baiklah umma, aku janji akan berusaha menuruti nasihat umma." Sudah kubilang kan, umma akan selalu menjadi sekutuku.

"Belum selesai Hyukkie, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantumu mengatasi masalahmu. Benar kata appamu, kau ini bukan anak-anak lagi. Mulai sekarang kau harus memikirkan apa yang akan kau kerjakan selepas kuliah nanti." Kata-kata umma sungguh mengagetkanku. "Kau harus lebih serius dalam menjalani hidupmu. Kau juga harus merasakan bagaimana sulitnya memperoleh uang." Aku merasakan firasat buruk setelah mendengar perkataan appa barusan. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Jangan-jangan mereka menyuruhku untuk meneruskan bisnis keluarga. Aku kan sama sekali tidak menguasai masalah bisnis dan keuangan. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat kulakukan dengan benar hanyalah menghabiskan uang dan bersenang-senang.

"Apa yang umma maksud?" tanyaku bingung. Kalau benar perkiraanku tadi, dapat dipastikan dalam kurun waktu 1 tahun perusahaan keluarga pasti sudah gulung tikar.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang. Ummamu dan aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak kemarin, kau akan menjalani Terapi Hidup Serius. Anggap saja begitu." Appa menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi kutujukan untuk umma.

"Nyonya, ada yang datang. Dia sedang berada di luar." Salah seorang pembantu wanita di rumahku menginterupsi pembicaraan kami.

"Ah ya, suruh saja dia langsung kemari," kata umma.

"Baiklah Nyonya," pembantu itu langsung pergi menemui entah-siapa-itu.

Beberapa waktu aku terdiam memikirkan perkataan umma dan appa. Apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan sebenarnya? Bagaimana kalau perkiraanku tadi benar. Orang yang nanti akan mereka kenalkan padaku adalah suruhan appa untuk mengajariku bagaimana menjalankan sebuah perusahaan. Kalau benar begitu berarti aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada hidupku yang menyenangkan sekaligus selamat datang dunia yang membosankan.

"Annyeong Ahjusshi dan Ahjumma," sebuah suara yang terdengar asing di telingaku mengagetkanku. Seorang pemuda yang terlihat seumuran denganku sudah berada di depan kami dan membungkukkan badannya pada umma dan appa.

"Duduklah Donghae, nah ini Hyuk Jae anak laki-laki kami satu-satunya. Dan Hyukkie ini Lee Donghae. Dia akan membantumu dalam mengatasi masalahmu yang boros dalam membelanjakan uang." Appa memperkenalkan orang yang bernama Donghae itu kepadaku. "Donghae ini salah satu tangan kanan appa. Dia sudah berjanji pada appamu akan membantu menghilangkan sifat jelekmu itu sekaligus mengajarkanmu menjadi mandiri." Umma memberikan penjelasan padaku.

"Kemarin kami juga sudah memutuskan akan menyita kartu kreditmu dan memberikanmu sebuah apartemen kecil untuk kau tinggali bersama Donghae dalam rangka terapi hidup serius yang akan segera dimulai besok. Karena apartemennya sangat dekat dengan kampusmu, kau tidak akan telat jika berjalan kaki dan kau tidak boleh menggunakan mobil. Uang untukmu juga akan kami batasi, tidak boleh lebih dari 50.000 won per bulan." Kali ini suara yang appa menambahkan penjelasan umma tadi.

Sebentar, aku ingin pingsan dulu. Ini pasti hanya mimpi, hanya mimpi.

Aku membuka mataku dan kulihat kamarku yang tampak lebih rapi. Syukurlah, berarti tadi hanya mimpi buruk. Lebih baik aku tidur lagi.

Eh, lebih rapi. Aku langsung membuka mataku yang tadinya sudah mau terpejam lagi. Aku kan tadi masih melihat koleksi sepatuku yang tertata rapi di rak. TAPI SEKARANG MEREKA DIMANA?

"Umma, Appa, kalian dimana?" Aku mencoba memanggil dua orang yang kuyakini sebagai sumber permasalahanku.

Aku membuka lemariku, dan KOSONG? Kemana semua koleksi pakaianku? Lalu aku membuka lemariku yang lain dan hasilnya sama. Tidak puas, aku mencoba pada lemari-lemari lainnya. Aku telah memeriksa semua lemariku dan aku lemas melihat hasilnya. Tak sengaja ekor mataku menangkap lemari kaca tempat koleksi semua jam tanganku seharusnya berada. KEMANA PERGINYA MEREKA SEMUA?

"Mencari apa Hyuk Jae?" Aku menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati seseorang yang tadi dikenalkan appa dan ummaku berada di samping pintu kamarku yang telah terbuka. Lalu dia berjalan mendekatiku yang sedang duduk lemas di samping ranjang.

"Kau, kau Donghae kan? APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA SEMUA KOLEKSIKU? KAU TAHU BETAPA SUSAHNYA AKU MENDAPATKAN ITU SEMUA?" Kutumpahkan semua kemarahanku begitu menyadari hilangnya semua koleksiku.

"Aku sudah membuangnya. Tapi tenang saja, aku masih menyisakan beberapa potong pakaian untuk kau bawa pindah ke apartemen barumu." Dia berhenti berjalan dan berdiri di sampingku. Apa sih yang ada di otaknya? Berani sekali dia melakukan hal itu.

"Nah sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, setelah itu cepat ke ruang makan. Appa dan ummamu sudah menunggu kita untuk makan malam. Oh ya, ada baju untukmu di kamar mandi." Setelah berkata seperti itu dia segera meninggalkanku keluar kamar.

Bagaimana ini? Semua bajuku dibuang. Lalu apa nanti kata teman-temanku? Anak tunggal pemilik Lee Group tidak tampil modis dan sempurna. Aku akan memakai baju yang sama lebih dari dua kali untuk kuliah. Tidak bisa pergi belanja. Tidak bisa bersenang-senang lagi. Berangkat kuliah berjalan kaki. Dan tinggal di apartemen yang kecil. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Itu hal yang sangat memalukan buatku.

Aku harus menanyakan hal ini pada appa dan umma. Sedikit merayu dan memohon-mohon pada umma kuharap akan berhasil. Aku bergegas pergi mandi. Kali ini tak kuperdulikan baju apa yang sedang kupakai dan apakah terlihat cocok satu sama lain.

Dari sini sudah terlihat umma, appa, dan pengacau itu menungguku di ruang makan. "Hyukkie, lama sekali. Nah ayo kita makan dulu." Umma berkata sebelum aku sempat membuka mulut. Pasti umma tahu kalau aku mau protes pada mereka.

Aku segera duduk dan memasang muka masam. Setelah acara makan malam membosankan ini aku harus bicara pada mereka berdua. Setelah berdo'a yang dipimpin oleh appa, kami makan dalam keheningan. Tidak ada yang berbicara seperti biasanya.

"Ah Hyukkie, kopermu sudah dimasukkan ke bagasi mobil. Kau dan Donghae bisa berangkat malam ini." Lagi-lagi umma berkata setelah semua selesai makan malam sebelum aku sempat protes atas ketidakadilan yang menimpaku.

"Nah ayo Hyuk Jae, kita pergi sekarang." Apa-apaan ini? Mereka bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakan apapun. Sial, Mr. Pengacau ini malah menarikku pergi. Sementara itu, appa dan bahkan umma tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Lepaskan aku!" perintahku dengan nada yang amat dingin pada orang ini ketika kami sudah sampai di halaman. Kulihat salah satu mobil appa sudah menunggu kami.

Dia tidak merespon apapun, masih tetap menarikku menuju mobil itu. "Masuk," seperti terhipnotis aku menuruti ucapannya. "Jalan pak," dia berkata pada sopir yang biasa mengantarku kemanapun.

Aku memandangi sebuah apartemen yang benar-benar kecil dan pintunya saat ini sedang terpampang di hadapanku. "Jangan bengong saja Hyuk Jae, angkat sendiri kopermu masuk." Mr. Pengacau meletakkan sebuah koper di hadapanku.

Mereka bilang memang apartemen kecil, tapi aku sendiri tidak menyangka akan sekecil ini. Aku masih berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka seperti orang bodoh karena shock. "Hei Hyuk Jae, mau masuk atau mau berdiri di situ semalaman?" Suara Mr. Pengacau mengagetkanku tapi aku tak memberikan respon apapun. Akhirnya dia menarikku beserta koperku masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam benar-benar parah, kelihatannya hanya ada ruang tamu, 2 kamar tidur, ruang tengah tepat di depan 2 kamar tadi yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah televisi kecil 21 inch dan mungkin juga berfungsi ganda sebagai ruang makan, sebuah dapur, dan sebuah kamar mandi. Bayangkan saja seberapa kecil apartemen ini.

"Hyuk Jae, kau dengar perkataanku tidak sih? Hei telingamu kau letakkan di mana?" Sebuah tangan terayun-ayun di depan mukaku membuatku kaget. "Mwo? Kau bicara apa Mr. Pengacau?" Aku bertanya karena merasa tidak mengerti dia membicarakan apa.

"Mr. Pengacau? Aissh, terserah kau saja. Aku tadi bertanya kau mau tidur di kamar mana? Di sana atau di sana?" Kedua telunjuknya diarahkan ke dua pintu yang letaknya bersebelahan. Pandangan mataku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk olehnya. Apa aku harus tidur di kamar yang pastinya kecil itu mulai dari sekarang? Aku masih berharap ini semua hanya mimpi.

Menyadari aku yang tidak segera menjawab, Mr. Pengacau itu bertanya, "Atau kau mau kita tidur bersama?"

"No way! Aku di kamar itu saja, lebih dekat ke kamar mandi." Aku menunjuk salah satu kamar cepat.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku mau membereskan barangku dulu. Kau bisa kan membereskan barang-barangmu sendiri?" Dia segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Kubuka pintu kamar baruku takut-takut. Benar kan sesuai dugaanku, kamar itu pasti kecil sekali. Aku menyeret koperku masuk lalu membukanya. Ya Tuhan, siapa yang memilihkan baju-baju ini dari setumpuk pakaianku? Ini semua kan koleksi lamaku yang sudah tidak in lagi. Apa aku harus memakainya kembali. Dan bahkan hanya ada sebuah jam tangan di sini. Astaga, jam Movado ini kan aku membelinya sudah 2 tahun yang lalu. Pasti aku akan ditertawakan oleh teman-teman kuliahku besok jika memakai barang-barang usang ini.

Selesai mengobrak-abrik isi koperku, aku segera melemparkan koper yang kini kosong ke pintu kamarku yang tertutup. Kuteruskan dengan melempar baju-bajuku ke arah yang sama. Masa bodoh dengan Donghae yang mungkin merasa terganggu.

"Ada apa Hyuk Jae? Bukannya membereskan isi tasmu dan menempatkannya di almari, kau malah membuat kamar barumu amburadul." Donghae entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depanku.

Langsung kuarahkan tinjuku tepat ke wajah Donghae, namun dia berhasil menahan tanganku sebelum mengenai wajahnya. "Hyuk Jae, jaga sikapmu! Sekarang bereskan kekacauan yang kau buat!" Berani sekali dia memerintah anak tunggal Lee Group.

Aku hanya diam sebagai tanda protesku. "Terserah kalau kau tak mau, memangnya kau mau memakai baju yang mana lagi kalau semuanya kau buang seperti ini." Dia tersenyum meremehkanku.

Aku tetap diam. "Sebaiknya kau bereskan sekarang Lee Hyuk Jae atau," dia menggantungkan perkataannya yang lebih tepat kusebut sebagai ancamannya. Memangnya aku takut padanya. "Atau apa?" tanyaku cepat. "Atau kau mau telanjang besok pagi. Sepertinya akan lebih cocok untukmu." Suaranya atau lebih terdengar seperti bisikannya tepat di telingaku.

"What the fuck! Aissh!" Aku mengumpat tepat di depan mukanya.

"Hyuk Jae, dengarkan aku. Appa dan ummamu menitipkanmu padaku dan aku sudah berjanji akan memberitahumu apa itu hidup dan bagaimana caranya." Donghae mengatakannya dengan wajah serius dan tatapan tajam. "Aku mengerti dengan baik apa itu hidup. Kau tak perlu susah-susah mengajarkannya padaku." Nada suaraku kubuat sedingin mungkin saat mengatakannya.

"Oh ya? Bisakah kau memberitahuku apa itu hidup menurut versimu?" Laki-laki ini sedang meremehkanku rupanya.

"Hidup adalah saat ketika kau berhasil membeli dunia dengan uangmu." Dia langsung memukul kepalaku begitu mendengar jawabanku.

"Baru kali ini aku bertemu orang yang gila belanja sepertimu. Jika kau diibaratkan sebagai penderita kanker, kau ini sudah menderita kanker stadium empat dan tinggal menunggu ajal menjemput. Sama seperti kau yang tinggal menunggu kehabisan uang." Donghae sedikit menggeser badannya ke samping.

"Lebih baik sekarang cepat kau bereskan bajumu itu dan apa kau tak berniat belajar untuk kuliahmu besok? Karena aku baik hati aku akan membantumu membereskannya." Donghae berkata begitu seraya mengambil baju-baju yang berserakan di lantai kamarku. Lalu dia melipatnya dan memasukkan ke lemariku.

Aku yang sedang berdiri mematung akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil satu kaos yang tersisa di lantai dan mulai melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Donghae lakukan.

"Bangun Hyuk Jae, memangnya kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah? Lihat jam berapa sekarang, sudah hampir jam 7." Aku membuka mataku dan meregangkan badanku yang terasa pegal. Aku menatap sekeliling yang terasa berbeda. Mungkin aku harus membiasakan diri sekarang. Dengan malas aku berdiri dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap kuliah.

"Kenapa?" Aku bertanya sinis melihat Donghae yang memandangku tajam saat aku berjalan kembali ke kamar. Dia tersenyum lalu berkata, "Tidak, aku hanya merasa kau sangat manis saat topless seperti itu."

Shit! Apa sih yang dia katakan itu? Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan membanting pintu kamarku sekeras mungkin. Baiklah Hyukkie, jangan pikirkan Mr. Pengacau itu sekarang. Lebih baik kau memikirkan akan mengenakan baju apa untuk kuliah nanti. Jangan sampai julukan Mr. Perfect hilang darimu. Well, mungkin kaos Armani biru ini akan terlihat cocok dengan jeans hitam Prada ini. Tapi tidak ada jam tangan yang dapat kupadukan, jam Movado kemarin itu hanya untuk acara-acara formal. Tidak mungkin kan aku memakainya. Orang-orang akan bertanya-tanya apakah seorang Lee Hyuk Jae kehilangan sense fashionnya. Lalu kalau aku tidak memakai aksesoris apapun akan terasa kurang lengkap. Bisa saja aku menambahkan jaket tapi perasaanku mengatakan aku tidak menjumpai satu jaket pun di dalam lemariku.

"Donghae, kenapa kau tidak memasukkan jaket ke dalam koperku? Lagipula kenapa kau hanya membiarkanku menyimpan sebuah jam tangan saja? Tahu tidak itu jam untuk acara formal, mana bisa aku memakainya untuk kuliah? Kau ini tahu cara berpakaian tidak sih?" Aku protes mengingat setiap yang dia lakukan pada semua pakaianku.

"Mana aku tahu, appamu yang memberiku koper penuh itu kemarin saat kau pingsan. Oh ya, ini tas yang berisi buku dan laptop untuk kuliahmu. Awas jangan berani-berani kau jual hanya untuk membeli jaket baru." Laki-laki itu mengulurkan sebuah tas yang kukenali salah satu tas yang sering kupakai ketika kuliah. Aku ingat aku menyimpan dua buah jam di dalamnya. Hyukkie kau sungguh beruntung, kau dapat memakai yang Cartier. Aku ingat betul aku belum sempat memakainya karena aku merasa warnanya tidak cocok dengan outfit lain yang kupakai waktu itu.

"Benar, masih di sini kau rupanya," kataku saat merogoh bagian dalam tasku dan segera mengeluarkan dua benda berhargaku.

"Sebaiknya kau segera makan dan berangkat kuliah Hyuk Jae. Mau kuantar?" Apakah telingaku tadi tidak salah dengar? Mr. Pengacau ini berbaik hati mau mengantarku kuliah.

"Sampai depan apartemen saja ya? Setelah itu kau jalan kaki ke kampus" Kutarik kembali pikiranku yang mengatakan Donghae itu baik hati.

Sarapan macam apa ini? Hanya ada roti dan susu. Awas saja kalau aku sampai menemukan ramen instan di atas meja. Mungkin aku memang harus memasak sendiri. Tapi aku tidak mempunyai kemampuan memasak apapun, aku jadi menyesal selama ini tidak mau belajar memasak.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ? Ayo duduk Hyukkie-ya." Kulihat Donghae berdiri dan menarik sebuah kursi lalu dia mempersilahkanku duduk layaknya seorang pangeran yang sedang mempersilahkan sang putri duduk. Apa yang saat ini kau pikirkan Hyukkie? Ini pasti salah satu taktiknya agar aku mau menuruti semua perintahnya itu.

Aku sedang berjalan menuju ke kampus saat aku merasakan ada langkah kaki yang mencoba mensejajari langkahku. Tanpa melihat pun aku juga tahu itu Donghae, auranya terlihat gelap. Sama sekali tidak dapat berpakaian dengan benar. Menyadari aku berjalan dengan orang seperti itu aku mencoba menjauh agar tidak ada orang yang tahu Mr. Perfect sepertiku mempunyai teman yang sama sekali tidak layak untuk memakai baju. Lihat, kenapa dia memakai kaos kuning dan celana hijau? Benar-benar sebuah pemandangan kotor untuk mataku. Cih!

Merasa dia tidak berhenti mengikutiku, akhirnya aku bertanya, "Ada apa? Kenapa menguntitku? Jangan khawatir, dapat kau pastikan aku tidak akan pergi belanja apapun. Memangnya kau tidak pergi ke kantor? Kau tangan kanan appaku bukan? Lebih baik kau menjauh dariku sekarang, kau itu menyakiti mataku tahu."

"Dalam rangka Terapi Hidup Serius yang sedang kau jalani, appamu memberiku dispensasi bekerja. Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak sedang menguntitmu, aku mau pergi ke mantan kampusku. Arahnya kan sama dengan arah kampusmu. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan di sana." Pria gila di sampingku ini menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Bukan urusanku," kataku dingin. Lihat saja kau Donghae, kalau sampai aku ditertawakan orang-orang sekampus, tamat riwayatmu.

Pegal sekali badanku hari ini. Aku berguling-guling di kasurku. Aneh, padahal kan aku sering belanja, tapi tidak sepegal ini. Benar kan perkiraanku, seharian ini aku merasa menjadi bahan ejekan di kampus. Aku masih ingat tadi ada yang berbisik-bisik sambil memperhatikanku. Pasti mereka membicarakan kenapa aku bisa berpenampilan seperti ini.

Aku harus memperbaiki penampilanku besok. Aku juga harus memiliki jaket baru sebagai pengganti jaket Gucciku yang entah dibuang di mana. Tapi masalahnya aku tidak mempunyai uang. Donghae pasti punya kan? Aku akan mencoba meminjam uangnya saja. Tapi kata orang-orang lebih cepat itu lebih baik, jadi sekarang saja kucari dia. Aku segera keluar kamar dan masuk tanpa permisi ke kamar Donghae.

Kenapa kosong? "Pergi kemana dia?" Otakku memproses pemandangan di sekelilingku. Donghae sedang pergi. Dia pasti mempunyai kartu kredit, dia meletakkannya dimana ya? "Mungkin di lemari itu," ujarku mengira-ngira ketika ekor mataku menangkap sebuah lemari di kamar ini.

Aku segera beranjak untuk memeriksa lemari mencurigakan itu. Isinya hanya pakaian-pakaian Donghae. Kenapa tidak ada kartu kredit di sini? Apa dia memang tidak punya?

"Sedang apa Hyukkie-ya di depan lemariku?" Suara Donghae mengagetkanku kemudian diikuti sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangku yang masih berdiri membelakanginya. "Wah, aku ketahuan olehmu sepertinya." Nada suaraku kubuat sebiasa mungkin saat mengatakannya. Sejujurnya aku takut, bagaimana tidak? Ketahuan mau mencuri sih.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan Hyukkie?" Kurasakan tangan yang tadi melingkari pinggangku menarikku hingga membentur badan seseorang. Tidak kuindahkan posisi yang sepertinya akan membahayakanku.

"Aku mau kartu kredit," jawabku cepat, singkat, dan tegas.

"Tidak semudah itu kau memperoleh apa yang kau mau. Kau mau uang, kau harus bekerja untuk mendapatkannya." Kali ini dia membalik tubuhku dan mendorongku ke pintu lemari yang tadi sempat kututup dengan cepat saat menyadari kehadiran Donghae. Dia mengangkat daguku dengan sebelah tangannya. Dapat kurasakan pipiku memanas dan jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya saat aku menatap tepat di manik matanya.

"Bekerja apa? Aku tidak mempunyai kemampuan apa-apa. Lebih baik kau membiarkanku membeli sebuah jaket, kau mau aku mati kedinginan saat musim dingin ini karena tidak mempunyai satu jaket pun."

"Aku berjanji akan memberikanmu sebuah jaket jika kau mau bekerja. Bagaimana Hyukkie-ya?" Dia memandangku dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan. Kalau kuterima tawarannya berarti badanku akan pegal semua, tapi kalau tidak kuterima dapat dipastikan aku akan mati kedinginan. Sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa meminta bantuan umma dan appa. Mungkin lebih baik kuterima saja tawarannya dan siksaan untukku ini pasti akan lebih cepat selesai.

"Baiklah, deal. Sekarang katakan padaku kau mau aku bekerja sebagai apa. Lalu sebaiknya kau sedikit menjauh dariku Mr. Pengacau." Aku berujar setelah sekian lama berpikir.

Dia hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Ikut aku sekarang."

Dia menarikku keluar, aku tidak mau protes saat ini. Entah kenapa aku meyakini jika aku mau berpura-pura jadi anak baik yang menuruti semua perintahnya, maka aku akan segera pulang ke rumahku yang nyaman.

Dia berhenti menarikku di depan sebuah minimarket. "Kau akan bekerja di sini. Dan karena aku baik hati, aku akan menemanimu." Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat mengatakan hal ini.

"Terima kasih sudah memberi kami kesempatan bekerja. Kami akan bekerja keras Ahjusshi." Donghae sedikit menundukkan kepala saat mengatakannya. Saat ini kami sudah resmi menjadi pelayan di sebuah minimarket yang terletak sedikit agak jauh dari apartemen kami. Kami menjadi pelayan paruh waktu sampai pukul 9 malam. Kami bekerja mulai hari ini.

"Hyukkie, bagaimana menurutmu hari ini?" Saat ini kami sedang berjalan pulang bersama-sama. "Badanku pegal semua. Sepertinya aku harus membiasakan diri untuk besok dan besoknya." Aku menjawab dengan jujur. "Aku lapar. Kau lapar tidak?" Donghae menanyakan hal yang tidak perlu. "Aku ngantuk, aku mau tidur cepat malam ini. Karena bekerja seharian, aku lelah dan itu membuatku ngantuk." Aku menjawab pertanyaan Donghae asal-asalan.

"Makan dulu, setelah itu baru kau boleh tidur. Jangan membantah, aku tidak mau kau sakit. Pasti akan merepotkanku nanti." Memangnya dia itu siapa, memerintah orang seenaknya. Sabar Hyukkie, kalau kau jadi anak baik, kau akan lebih cepat pulang ke rumahmu yang nyaman.

Selesai makan malam aku merasa ada yang membuntutiku masuk ke kamar, sudah pasti itu Donghae. "Kenapa? Aku sudah ngantuk mau tidur. Jangan menggangguku." Kuusir saja dia secara halus, semoga dia merasa. Aku benar-benar lelah seharian ini mengangkati barang dan menatanya di rak. Wajar saja, selama ini aku tidak pernah bekerja seperti ini.

"Katanya kau lelah Hyukkie, aku jago memijat orang." Benarkah yang dikatakan orang ini? "Oh ya? Kau merasa bersalah dan mau memijatku sebagai permintaan maaf ya? Kuterima." Aku gengsi untuk meminta dipijat olehnya. Segera saja aku berbaring tengkurap di ranjang dan tak lama kemudian kurasakan pijatan lembut di bahuku. Rasanya nyaman sekali saat ini, bukan karena pegalku sedikit berkurang, tapi kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat di hatiku. Bahkan perasaan ini terasa lebih hangat dari saat aku berbelanja.

"Bagaimana Hyukkie? Sudah merasa lebih baik belum?" Dia bertanya setelah sekian lama tidak ada suara di antara kita.

"Hmm, lumayan," jawabku.

"Donghae, kalau kuperhatikan kau itu sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan penampilanmu ya?" Aku memulai sebuah topik daripada di antara kita sepi tanpa pembicaraan.

"Memangnya penampilan itu penting ya?"

"Tentu saja, " jawabku cepat.

"Kenapa kau menganggapnya penting?"

"Aku tidak mau terlihat bodoh di depan orang-orang."

"Kalau bagiku satu-satunya yang penting adalah orang yang kucintai. Mungkin aku sedikit akan memperbaiki penampilanku ketika aku bersamanya. Kau harus membantuku memilih baju." Rasanya aku tidak suka Donghae mengatakan hal itu.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Kubalikkan tubuhku sehingga aku dapat menatap matanya.

"Tentu saja karena kau pintar berpakaian," jawabnya.

"Orang yang kau sukai pasti akan lebih senang jika kau memakai stylemu sendiri, bukan styleku."

Tanpa terasa sudah hampir satu minggu aku kuliah sambil bekerja. Menurut ramalan cuaca, tinggal menghitung hari musim dingin akan datang. Aku sedikit merapatkan jaket pinjaman dari Donghae, kurasakan akhir-akhir ini udara sangat dingin. Dia sedang berbicara dengan bos di dalam. Aku disuruh menunggu di luar sendirian. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kalau mengingat sikapnya padaku selama ini, aku berpikir kalau Donghae itu orang yang baik.

"Maaf Hyukkie-ya kau jadi harus menunggu lama. Sekarang ayo ikut aku, aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang pasti kau sukai." Suara Donghae menghancurkan lamunanku.

"Kemana?"

"Sudah ayo ikut saja," dia menarikku untuk segera melangkah mengikutinya.

Toko? Mau apa dia mengajakku kemari coba?

"Kau mau membeli jaket baru kan? Kenapa bengong di depan pintu seperti itu?" Tanyanya seolah menjawab rasa ingin tahuku.

Aneh, kenapa aku masih tak bereaksi apapun, aku masih berdiri di depan pintu toko ini. Sementara Donghae menatapku heran dari dalam toko, mungkin karena merasa ada yang aneh dia lalu menghampiriku. "Ada apa?"

"Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin jaket baru," jawabku jujur.

"Musim dingin sebentar lagi datang, kau mau mati kedinginan?"

"Kan ada ini," jawabku lalu menunjukkan jaket pinjaman Donghae.

"Bukannya itu kebesaran untukmu? Aneh, apakah kau baru terbentur sesuatu? Kemana perginya otak belanjamu itu?" Ah ya benar, kemana keinginanku yang selalu ingin terlihat sempurna itu ya?

"Tidak tahu, sudahlah aku mau pulang." Aku melangkahkan kakiku pergi dari sini. Sejujurnya aku bingung apa yang sedang terjadi pada diriku. Aku berpikir akhir-akhir ini aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkan bagaimana penampilanku sehari-hari. Memakai jaket hijau Donghae dan kaos kuning seperti sekarang ini juga sama sekali tidak kupikirkan.

Aku memicingkan mataku ketika aku menyadari seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini dekat denganku sedang dikerumuni wanita-wanita terpopuler di Seoul National University. Mau apa Donghae di sini? Memang sih dia salah satu alumnus sini. Lalu kenapa dia memakai baju yang terlihat keren seperti itu? Dan kenapa Jooyeon menggandeng tangannya mesra seperti itu? Kenapa Donghae juga tidak menolaknya? Aku tidak suka hal ini. Dan kenapa juga dia tertawa-tawa bersama mereka? Mereka itu tidak akan mau bergaul dengan orang sembarangan, hanya terhadap orang-orang tertentu saja mereka bersikap ramah. Salah satunya adalah aku, tapi itu dulu sebelum terjadi pengusiran oleh kedua orang tuaku, well menurut gossip yang beredar sih begitu.

Setelah melalui perenungan panjang akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka bersepuluh yang sedang duduk nyaman di tempat mereka biasa nongkrong, menyapa Donghae kan bukan sesuatu yang salah.

"Donghae, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Aku bertanya dengan memasang wajah heran.

"Hai Eunhyuk-oppa, lama tidak bertemu." Bukan jawaban dari Donghae seperti yang kuharapkan, tapi sebuah sapaan dari Lizzy.

"Tadi aku bertemu Donghae-oppa di jalan menuju kampusku. Dia kan seniorku yang lulus dengan nilai paling baik. Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia jadi terlihat keren sekarang." Perkataan Jooyeon menjawab tanda tanya besar yang sedari tadi berputar-putar di kepalaku.

"Ngomong-ngomong Eunhyuk-oppa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu? Kemana Mr. Perfect yang selama ini kami kenal?" Dua buah pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh E-young mungkin mewakili semua pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan oleh seluruh penghuni Seoul National University padaku.

"Itu rahasia perusahaan tahu E-youngie, kau kan di luar perusahaan jadi tidak boleh tahu." Dia cemberut mendengar jawabanku.

"Kabarnya setelah Donghae-oppa lulus dari sini dia langsung diterima di perusahaan milik appa Eunhyuk-oppa. Benarkah itu?" Kali ini giliran Raina yang bertanya.

"Ya itu benar," jawaban singkat kali ini datang dari orang yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian para bidadari Seoul National University.

"Donghae-oppa bagaimana kalau kita berdua besok pergi berjalan-jalan?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang kontan saja membuat semuanya berdehem kecuali aku dan Donghae tentu saja. Rangkulan Jooyeon pada tangan Donghae terlihat makin erat. Dan coba tebak apa reaksi Donghae? Dari tadi dia terlihat selalu memasang senyumnya pada wanita di sampingnya itu, seperti sekarang ini.

"Donghae sudah berjanji mau menemaniku pergi besok," kentara sekali rasa kesal saat aku mengatakannya.

"Oh ya, sayang sekali kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau lusa?" Jooyeon ini masih belum mau menyerah rupanya.

"Lusa dia dan appa akan menghadiri pertemuan penting. Donghae sekarang tidak punya banyak waktu." Lagi-lagi aku menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepada Donghae dengan nada ketus.

Akhirnya sebelum salah satu dari mereka bersembilan memaksa Donghae untuk mau pergi bersama Jooyeon, aku mendahului menarik tangan Donghae dari sini. Aku memutuskan untuk menarik Donghae pulang ke apartemen saja.

Kami sedang duduk di sofa setelah adegan penyeretan yang barusan kulakukan. Tidak ada yang mau bersuara terlebih dahulu untuk menghilangkan keheningan di antara kami. Hanya saja kalau kuperhatikan dari tadi orang di sebelahku ini tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Apa karena Jooyeon ya? Sungguh beruntung sekali wanita itu, aku iri sekali padanya yang telah berhasil membuat Donghae tersenyum memikirkannya.

"Kau memikirkannya ya?"

"Apa maksudmu Hyukkie-ya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Donghae memasang wajah innocent saat mengatakannya.

"Jooyeon, kau memikirkannya kan? Dia memang sempurna, beruntung sekali dia." Aku mendongakkan wajahku menatap atap apartemen.

Karena kurasakan Donghae terlalu lama menjawab aku menoleh ke arahnya, ternyata dia sedang tersenyum. Benar kan kataku, Donghae memang sedang memikirkannya. Lama kelamaan kudengar sebuah tawa dari bibirnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Hyukkie-ya." Donghae sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke arahku, otomatis aku mundur ke belakang dan baru kusadari aku sudah tidak dapat mundur kemana-mana lagi.

"Kau cemburu kan? Mengaku saja." Dia menyeringai saat mengatakannya lalu kepalanya bergerak ke arah wajahku. Aku terhipnotis pandangan matanya, sehingga tanpa sadar aku mengaku dan mengangguk atas pertanyaannya barusan.

"Bagus kalau begitu, berarti perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Lee Hyuk Jae, saranghaeyo." Bersamaan dengan itu kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan manis menekan bibirku. Donghae melumat bibirku membuatku mendesah dan dia langsung menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Salah satu tangannya bahkan sudah masuk ke dalam kemeja yang kupakai memainkan apapun yang ada di dalamnya.

Aku terengah-engah saat kami mengakhiri ciuman panas kami. Bisa kurasakan bibirku basah akibat ulah Donghae tadi. Aku segera mengusap bibirku dengan punggung tanganku, berusaha mengatur detak jantungku agar normal kembali.

Baiklah aku akan mengatakannya, "Lee Dong Hae saranghaeyo. Tidak peduli seperti apa penampilanmu, kaulah yang terpenting untukku saat ini dan selamanya."

Dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapanku. Sedetik kemudian dapat kurasakan lagi sentuhan lembut bibirnya pada bibirku.

"Hyukkie-ya aku ingin berkata padamu, sebenarnya semua bajumu masih ada, hanya sedang disembunyikan oleh appa dan ummamu."

"Aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi pada fashion, toh aku tahu kau akan tetap mencintaiku walau aku menggunakan pakaian kumal. Lebih baik baju-bajuku disumbangkan saja. Ada orang yang lebih membutuhkannya dari aku."

Ya, aku Lee Hyuk Jae telah menemukan sesuatu yang lebih berharga daripada pakaian-pakaian bermerek. Aku telah menemukan hal yang akan terus bertahan selamanya, tidak seperti pakaian-pakaian itu yang bertahan hanya dalam hitungan bulan. Cinta, aku telah menemukan cinta yang begitu berharga dan aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>AN :

Annyeong ^^

Bagaimana? Merasa ini terlalu panjang? Saya kan sudah memperingatkan di atas. Ini long oneshoot, lebih baik bawa kopi biar nggak ngantuk. Kalau kalian tanya kenapa nggak saya buat chaptered. Jawabannya karena saya pengennya buat long oneshoot *maksa =="*

Ngomong-ngomong ini fict terinspirasi dari sebuah film favorit saya, Confession of Shopaholic. Well, bagi kalian-kalian yang merasa kalian itu gila belanja, kalian harus nonton itu film. Saya jamin jiwa shopaholic kalian akan berkurang walaupun cuma sedikit.

Rasanya susah ngetik fict ini, tapi saya udah nyari referensi di antara teman-teman cowok saya ada satu yang gila belanja. Ternyata sama saja dengan saya sendiri perasaan yang dia rasain ketika berhasil membeli barang yang dia mau. Rasanya seperti saat kau bisa menggenggam dunia *ini kata saya yang lebay*. Dia bilangnya, bangga kalau bisa pakai baju yang beda dari orang lain *maksudnya limited edition gitu yang orang lain nggak punya*. Trus juga bangga kalau dia bisa tampil sempurna di mata cewek-cewek yang kebanyakan sense fashionnya sangat tinggi *ini mah karena dia playboy*.

Ngomong-ngomong pada nyadar nggak kalau saya mengiklankan banyak merk sepanjang fict ini? *musti cepat-cepat minta royalty nih*. Kenapa saya menggunakan dolar untuk membeli pakaian-pakaian itu? Karena jujur saya nggak tahu saat ini $1 itu berapa won. Tapi kalau soal harga aku sudah mengira-ngira, harganya memang sekitar segitu. Well, nilai mata uang itu selalu naik turun Mbak, Mas. Saya nggak mau dipusingkan sama masalah ini *ketauan author malas*.

Oh ya, saya mau berterima kasih sama C'est-unnie yang udah ngasih aku kritik dan saran di salah satu fict buatanku. Kritik sama saran yang unnie kasih sangat berguna untukku. Gimana sama yang ini Unnie?

Aku juga mau minta kritik dan saran dari reader lain. Tapi yang jujur loh, aku nggak punya mie s*dap soalnya :P

Aku juga mau minta maaf belum sempet publish lanjutan fictku yang kemarin. Aku lagi sakit mata soalnya, ngetik ini fict aja butuh perjuangan keras. Makin parah kayaknya mataku sekarang gara-gara nekat ngetik ini fict. *curcol* :(

So, would you mind reviewing this one?


End file.
